


Haikyuu x Readers    -Scenarios-

by K1b0s_Soft_Hands



Series: Haikyuu / Reader- Inserts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, AUs, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, No Smut, No happy endings, One Shot, Rejection, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, comfort characters, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1b0s_Soft_Hands/pseuds/K1b0s_Soft_Hands
Summary: All gender readers! let's go!(っ◔◡◔)っ ♥ Request ♥˜"*°•.˜"*°• (Open) •°*"˜.•°*"˜Now a Scenarios book!People I will write until asked to add moreUnderatted boy appreciation everyone!GoshikiDaishouShirabuSemiYakuLevMakkiMattsunKyotaniEtc...E͓̽n͓̽j͓̽o͓̽y͓̽ ͓̽y͓̽o͓̽u͓̽r͓̽ ͓̽t͓̽i͓̽m͓̽e͓̽ ͓̽w͓̽i͓̽t͓̽h͓̽ ͓̽o͓̽u͓̽r͓̽ ͓̽f͓̽a͓̽v͓̽o͓̽r͓̽i͓̽t͓̽e͓̽ ͓̽h͓̽a͓̽i͓̽k͓̽y͓̽u͓̽u͓̽ ͓̽b͓̽o͓̽y͓̽s͓̽
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Daishou Suguru/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Futakuchi Kenji/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tanaka Saeko/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ukai Keishin/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: Haikyuu / Reader- Inserts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170002
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. Line up

Finishing Requests!! (One shot requests closed)

Kiyoko X Fem!Reader

\---

Scenario Requests Open

\- You can say any character to add to the list, I may change the list a lot

\- Give a scenario 

\- 

\--

Im also okay with anyone wanting to help write this as I have a lot going on, 3 books to write (that's all my fault), A chaotic discord server to check on to make sure no ones going insane, and School.

This would help a lot, I might give this book up but I'm still deciding on that. And yes, I will be putting "thank you" at the end of every chapter!

Thank you


	2. R E Q U E S T

Karasuno:

-Daichi Sawamura

-Kōshi Sugawara

-Asahi Azumane

-Yū Nishinoya

-Ryūnosuke Tanaka

-Chikara Ennoshita

-Hisashi Kinoshita

-Kazuhito Narita

-Tobio Kageyama

-Shōyō Hinata

-Kei Tsukishima ✅

-Tadashi Yamaguchi

Managers:

-Kiyoko Shimizu

-Hitoka Yachi

Coaches:

-Keishin Ukai

-Ittetsu Takeda

Karsunos Female Team:

-Yui Michimiya

-Mao Aihara

-Rinko Sudou

-Moe Kikuchi

-Aoki Manami

-Nozomi Watabe

-Chizuru Sasaki

Karasuno Side Characters:

-Tenma Udai

-Akiteru Tsukishima

-Makoto Shimada

-Yūsuke Takinoue

Family:

-Saeko Tanaka

-Natsu Hinata

-Miwa Kageyama

Nekoma:

-Tetsurō Kuroo✅

-Nobuyuki Kai

-Morisuke Yaku

-Taketora Yamamoto

-Kenma Kozume ✅✅

-Shōhei Fukunaga

-Sō Inuoka

-Tamahiko Teshiro

-Lev Haiba

-Yūki Shibayama

Family:

-Akane Yamamoto

-Alisa Haiba

Aoba Johsai:

-Tōru Oikawa

-Yūtarō Kindaichi

-Issei Matsukawa

-Takahiro Hanamaki

-Hajime Iwaizumi

-Shigeru Yahaba

-Shinji Watari

-Akira Kunimi

-Kyotani Kentarou ✅

Date Tech:

-Yasushi Kamasaki

-Kaname Moniwa

-Takehito Sasaya

-Kenji Futakuchi

-Takanobu Aone ✅

-Yutaka Obara

-Kōsuke Sakunami

-Kanji Koganegawa

-Tarō Onagawa

-Jingo Fukiage

Manager:

-Mai Nametsu

Fukurōdani:

-Tatsuki Washio

-Yamato Sarukui

-Kōtarō Bokuto

-Keiji Akaashi ✅

-Akinora Konoha

-Shūichi Anohori

-Haruki Komi

-Watoru Onaga

-Shūichi Anahori

Managers:

-Yukie Shirofuku

-Kaori Suzumeda

Shiratorizawa:

-Wakatoshi Ushijima

-Jin Soekawa

-Eita Semi

-Reon Ohira

-Satori Tendou

-Tsutomu Goshiki

-Kenjiro Shirabu

-Taichin Kawanishi

-Kai Akakura

-Hayato Yamagata

-Yu Shibata

-Yusho Sagae

Small Teams:

-Yūji Terushima

-Shunki Kawatabi

-Takeru Nakashima

-Yuzuru Komaki

-Masaki Gōra

-Suguru Daishō

-Aoi Himekawa

-Kōrai Hoshiumi

Itachiyama:

-Tsukasa Iizuna

-Kiyoomi Sakusa

-Motoya Komori

Inarizaki:

-Shinsuke Kita ✅

-Ren Ōmimi

-Aran Ojiro

-Hitoshi Ginjima

-Atsumu Miya

-Rintarō Suna

-Osamu Miya

-Yūto Kosaku

-Heisuke Riseki

-Michinari Akagi

Didn't find your character? Please leave more here!


	3. ☁️ Kenma Head Cannons

\- You play video games together

\- You cosplay ships from your favorite video games

\- Kenma is very protective of you 

\- You and him always make fun of leg

\- You and Kuroo like to fight over Kenma when it comes to Gaming or practice 

\- You get jealous when Kenma hangs out with Hinata instead of you

\- People were surprised and didn't believe you when you said you were dating Kenma

\- Everyone's afraid of you two

\- You and Kenma have matching cat-eared headsets

\- Kenma spoils you all the time

\- Fangirls despise you

\- You've mad kenma dress up as a cat maid before

\- You have photo evidence

\- You use the evidence as blackmail

\- You've threatened to tell Kuroo just so Kenma would put down Animal crossing and snuggle you

\- You have two cats

\- No dogs

\- You got fired from being Nekomas manager because you kept flirting with Kenma

Animal crossing with Kenma

\- Your houses are next to each other by a heart lake in animal crossing

\- You have ll the cat villagers

\- You both have gotten all their friendship photos and have made cat shrines in your basements

\- You give kenma cat gifts 

\- You and Kenma are best friends with kuroo so you like to go and trash his island

\- He doesn't dare do it back to you

\- You and Kenma made the Nekoma Jersey in the game

\- You gave all the cat villagers Litter boxes

\- When Kenma is at a training camp you have Animal Crossing dates

\- You've tried to propose to him in-game

\- It failed (Poor you)

-


	4. ☁️ Kuroken X Fem!Reader

(Y\N) Pov

"Hey (Y\N), are you okay?" I seemed to be spacing off in my own mind, but I snapped back to reality when I heard Kenma talking.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine, no need to worry." He can tell somethings up, I know just by looking at his face.

"Are you sure? You've been spacing out a lot more than usual." I could tell he was worried, but I just let it slide. He knows things have been difficult since it's the last few days of school. We need to finish up any homework we didn't turn In, finish up our final projects, and think about college.

The bell rang, Kenma and I started walking to lunch. We sat down at our usual table, or as I call it the table farthest away from Lev. We get our food and start talking.

"(Y\N) can I ask you something?" Kenma seemed excited to ask that question. It's pretty concerning I mean Kenma excited!? Never heard of that.

"Sure Kozume what is it?" I just expected him to tell me about a new game that he wants to play. 

"Can we go on a date tomorrow?" It had been a while since we'd gone on a date. Kenma was always busy with school and trying to launch his company, and I haven't gone on a date with Kuroo since he graduated.

"I'd love to!" I may have sounded too excited but I don't care I finally get to go out with someone I love.

"Okay, can we go to the park...At 5?" He seemed nervous all of the sudden, Did I say something wrong? I started thinking to myself why Kenma seemed scared.

"(Y\N)?" I suddenly realized I had been avoiding his question this whole time.

"Sorry, Kozume! Yeah, five's good." I smiled when I finished my sentence, he smiled back and nodded. We talked more until the bell rang and we walked back to class.

I met up with kenma at the gate like we always do. He seemed happy, excited, and nervous. It kinda scared me a little bit, but I ignored it and we walked home.

Kenma dropped me off at my house and we said our goodbyes and he walked home.

Kenma Pov

I could tell she was catching on to the fact I was hiding something. Well, I think she did at least, I can never tell what sh's thinking of.

Three more days of school and then we're finally free, I can stop playing volleyball, and (Y\N) can help with my company.

I get ready for bed because both Kuroo and (Y\N) have told me to get more sleep, I'm only doing it because I love them.

-At school-

Third-person

Kenma picks you up and drives you to school. You have the same first period so you walk to class together. The day goes on, and nothing truly exciting happens.

Everyone is counting down the days until graduation until they can finally leave this hell hole called school.

Only Two More Days.

(Y\N) Pov

The days almost over and I feel deflated, I decided to go over and watch Kenma practice since I won't be able to after graduation.

He looks so peaceful while practicing until he starts telling at Lev. It really kills the mood.

30 minutes until practice ends, I decide to leave early and walk home.

I finally get to my house I head to my room and lay down, I look at my phone and it's 4:30. I get up and start getting ready for my date with Kenma.

While I was getting ready I get a text from Kuroo.

TEXT

-A Rooster 🐓 

Hey (Y\N) can you meet me at the park in ten minutes

An angel from Hell ✨

Well I have a date with Kenma at the park in Twenty minutes

-A Rooster 🐓

Well this is really important

An angel from Hell✨

Why can't you tell me now?

-A Rooster 🐓

How about this I'll ask Kenma if I can join you guys??????

An angel from Hell✨

Whatever you wanna do you rooster 🐓

-A Rooster 🐓

😒

An angel from Hell✨

😗

Read 4:48

(Y\N) Pov

I finish getting ready Kenma had texted me in the car saying Kuroo would be joining us. I wonder how it took him to convince Kenma to let him come with us, I mean it's Kuroo he wouldn't give up that easily.

I finally get to the park, and of course, they didn't tell me where in the park, so I look like a lost puppy Tring to find its owner. I finally find them but...They're fighting...

A few people are watching the scream and tell at each other, I quickly run over there to see what's going on. "The Hell are you two doing!?" I screamed at them and they both quickly turned to look at me.

"(Y\N) Baby I'm sorry...but it was Kenmas fault." Kuroo sounded so sorry then he had to go and ruin it. "The Hell do you mean I started it, I planned this for months!" Kenma quickly defended himself. "Well I've been planning this ever since I met (Y\N)" Kuroo said nervously because he knew there was nothing else he could say

"You sound stupid!" Kenma replied quickly because he knew he had won. "Both of you shut up!!" I screamed at them causing them and the whole park to fall silent. "Sorry" They both spoke at the same time.

"Can we just enjoy the date like a normal couple!?" I was still yelling but not as loud as before. "Well, actually I had a question for you..." Kenma said looking down and reaching into his back pocket. "I do too" Kuroo quickly graned something from his pocket...

They both were down on one knee with the most beautiful rings I had ever seen.

"Will you marry me!?" Both of the boys spoke at the same time.

I was speechless.

I didn't know what to do...

________________________________________________________________________________

Words: 1006


	5. ☁️Kuroken X Male!Reader

(Y\N) Pov

"Hey (Y\N), are you okay?" I seemed to be spacing off in my own mind, but I snapped back to reality when I heard Kenma talking.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine, no need to worry." He can tell somethings up, I know just by looking at his face.

"Are you sure? You've been spacing out a lot more than usual." I could tell he was worried, but I just let it slide. He knows things have been difficult since it's the last few days of school. We need to finish up any homework we didn't turn In, finish up our final projects, and think about college.

The bell rang, Kenma and I started walking to lunch. We sat down at our usual table, or as I call it the table farthest away from Lev. We get our food and start talking.

"(Y\N) can I ask you something?" Kenma seemed excited to ask that question. It's pretty concerning I mean Kenma excited!? Never heard of that.

"Sure Kozume what is it?" I just expected him to tell me about a new game that he wants to play. 

"Can we go on a date tomorrow?" It had been a while since we'd gone on a date. Kenma was always busy with school and trying to launch his company, and I haven't gone on a date with Kuroo since he graduated.

"I'd love to!" I may have sounded too excited but I don't care I finally get to go out with someone I love.

"Okay, can we go to the park...At 5?" He seemed nervous all of the sudden, Did I say something wrong? I started thinking to myself why Kenma seemed scared.

"(Y\N)?" I suddenly realized I had been avoiding his question this whole time.

"Sorry, Kozume! Yeah, five's good." I smiled when I finished my sentence, he smiled back and nodded. We talked more until the bell rang and we walked back to class.

I met up with kenma at the gate like we always do. He seemed happy, excited, and nervous. It kinda scared me a little bit, but I ignored it and we walked home.

Kenma dropped me off at my house and we said our goodbyes and he walked home.

Kenma Pov

I could tell he was catching on to the fact I was hiding something. Well, I think he did at least, I can never tell what he's thinking of.

Three more days of school and then we're finally free, I can stop playing volleyball, and (Y\N) can help with my company.

I get ready for bed because both Kuroo and (Y\N) have told me to get more sleep, I'm only doing it because I love them.

-At school-

Third-person 

Kenma picks you up and drives you to school. You have the same first period so you walk to class together. The day goes on, and nothing truly exciting happens. 

Everyone is counting down the days until graduation until they can finally leave this hell hole called school.

Only Two More Days.

(Y\N) Pov

The days almost over and I feel deflated, I decided to go over and watch Kenma practice since I won't be able to after graduation.

He looks so peaceful while practicing until he starts telling at Lev. It really kills the mood.

30 minutes until practice ends, I decide to leave early and walk home.

I finally get to my house I head to my room and lay down, I look at my phone and it's 4:30. I get up and start getting ready for my date with Kenma.

While I was getting ready I get a text from Kuroo.

TEXT

-A Rooster 🐓

Hey (Y\N) can you meet me at the park in ten minutes

An angel from Hell ✨

Well I have a date with Kenma at the park in Twenty minutes

-A Rooster 🐓 

Well this is really important 

An angel from Hell✨

Why can't you tell me now?

-A Rooster 🐓 

How about this I'll ask Kenma if I can join you guys??????

An angel from Hell✨

Whatever you wanna do you rooster 🐓 

-A Rooster 🐓 

😒

An angel from Hell✨

😗

Read 4:48

(Y\N) Pov

I finish getting ready Kenma had texted me in the car saying Kuroo would be joining us. I wonder how it took him to convince Kenma to let him come with us, I mean it's Kuroo he wouldn't give up that easily.

I finally get to the park, and of course, they didn't tell me where in the park, so I look like a lost puppy Tring to find its owner. I finally find them but...They're fighting...

A few people are watching the scream and tell at each other, I quickly run over there to see what's going on. "The Hell are you two doing!?" I screamed at them and they both quickly turned to look at me.

"(Y\N) Baby I'm sorry...but it was Kenmas fault." Kuroo sounded so sorry then he had to go and ruin it. "The Hell do you mean I started it, I planned this for months!" Kenma quickly defended himself. "Well I've been planning this ever since I met (Y\N)" Kuroo said nervously because he knew there was nothing else he could say

"You sound stupid!" Kenma replied quickly because he knew he had won. "Both of you shut up!!" I screamed at them causing them and the whole park to fall silent. "Sorry" They both spoke at the same time.

"Can we just enjoy the date like a normal couple!?" I was still yelling but not as loud as before. "Well, actually I had a question for you..." Kenma said looking down and reaching into his back pocket. "I do too" Kuroo quickly graned something from his pocket...

They both were down on one knee with the most beautiful rings I had ever seen.

"Will you marry me!?" Both of the boys spoke at the same time.

I was speechless.

I didn't know what to do...

________________________________________________________________________________

Words: 1005


	6. ☁️ Kuroken X GenderNetural!Reader

(Y\N) Pov

"Hey (Y\N), are you okay?" I seemed to be spacing off in my own mind, but I snapped back to reality when I heard Kenma talking.

"Huh? Me? I'm fine, no need to worry." He can tell somethings up, I know just by looking at his face.

"Are you sure? You've been spacing out a lot more than usual." I could tell he was worried, but I just let it slide. He knows things have been difficult since it's the last few days of school. We need to finish up any homework we didn't turn In, finish up our final projects, and think about college.

The bell rang, Kenma and I started walking to lunch. We sat down at our usual table, or as I call it the table farthest away from Lev. We get our food and start talking.

"(Y\N) can I ask you something?" Kenma seemed excited to ask that question. It's pretty concerning I mean Kenma excited!? Never heard of that.

"Sure Kozume what is it?" I just expected him to tell me about a new game that he wants to play. 

"Can we go on a date tomorrow?" It had been a while since we'd gone on a date. Kenma was always busy with school and trying to launch his company, and I haven't gone on a date with Kuroo since he graduated.

"I'd love to!" I may have sounded too excited but I don't care I finally get to go out with someone I love.

"Okay, can we go to the park...At 5?" He seemed nervous all of the sudden, Did I say something wrong? I started thinking to myself why Kenma seemed scared.

"(Y\N)?" I suddenly realized I had been avoiding his question this whole time.

"Sorry, Kozume! Yeah, five's good." I smiled when I finished my sentence, he smiled back and nodded. We talked more until the bell rang and we walked back to class.

I met up with kenma at the gate like we always do. He seemed happy, excited, and nervous. It kinda scared me a little bit, but I ignored it and we walked home.

Kenma dropped me off at my house and we said our goodbyes and he walked home.

Kenma Pov

I could tell they were catching on to the fact I was hiding something. Well, I think they did at least, I can never tell what they're thinking of.

Three more days of school and then we're finally free, I can stop playing volleyball, and (Y\N) can help with my company.

I get ready for bed because both Kuroo and (Y\N) have told me to get more sleep, I'm only doing it because I love them.

-At school-

Third-person

Kenma picks you up and drives you to school. You have the same first period so you walk to class together. The day goes on, and nothing truly exciting happens.

Everyone is counting down the days until graduation until they can finally leave this hell hole called school.

Only Two More Days.

(Y\N) Pov

The days almost over and I feel deflated, I decided to go over and watch Kenma practice since I won't be able to after graduation.

He looks so peaceful while practicing until he starts telling at Lev. It really kills the mood.

30 minutes until practice ends, I decide to leave early and walk home.

I finally get to my house I head to my room and lay down, I look at my phone and it's 4:30. I get up and start getting ready for my date with Kenma.

While I was getting ready I get a text from Kuroo.

TEXT

-A Rooster 🐓

Hey (Y\N) can you meet me at the park in ten minutes

An angel from Hell ✨

Well I have a date with Kenma at the park in Twenty minutes

-A Rooster 🐓

Well this is really important

An angel from Hell✨

Why can't you tell me now?

-A Rooster 🐓

How about this I'll ask Kenma if I can join you guys??????

An angel from Hell✨

Whatever you wanna do you rooster 🐓

-A Rooster 🐓

😒

An angel from Hell✨

😗

Read 4:48

(Y\N) Pov

I finish getting ready Kenma had texted me in the car saying Kuroo would be joining us. I wonder how it took him to convince Kenma to let him come with us, I mean it's Kuroo he wouldn't give up that easily.

I finally get to the park, and of course, they didn't tell me where in the park, so I look like a lost puppy Tring to find its owner. I finally find them but...They're fighting...

A few people are watching the scream and tell at each other, I quickly run over there to see what's going on. "The Hell are you two doing!?" I screamed at them and they both quickly turned to look at me.

"(Y\N) Baby I'm sorry...but it was Kenmas fault." Kuroo sounded so sorry then he had to go and ruin it. "The Hell do you mean I started it, I planned this for months!" Kenma quickly defended himself. "Well I've been planning this ever since I met (Y\N)" Kuroo said nervously because he knew there was nothing else he could say

"You sound stupid!" Kenma replied quickly because he knew he had won. "Both of you shut up!!" I screamed at them causing them and the whole park to fall silent. "Sorry" They both spoke at the same time.

"Can we just enjoy the date like a normal couple!?" I was still yelling but not as loud as before. "Well, actually I had a question for you..." Kenma said looking down and reaching into his back pocket. "I do too" Kuroo quickly graned something from his pocket...

They both were down on one knee with the most beautiful rings I had ever seen.

"Will you marry me!?" Both of the boys spoke at the same time.

I was speechless.

I didn't know what to do...

________________________________________________________________________________

Words: 1000


	7. 🎉☁️ Akaashis Unplanned Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out on his birthday in Wattpad so Lat bday Special!

Time

11:00 A.M.

________________________________________________________________________________

(Y\N) Pov.

I set an alarm before the day starts so I could be there on time. I wanted to make sure the start of his special day was perfect.

I started getting ready I put on a nice outfit and some slip-on. I headed out the door and got in my car and started driving to Akaashis house. I kept looking at the time it was already 11:46, I kept thinking about how I'm not gonna make it on time.

I finally arrived at his house it's 11:58 just enough time. I go inside and find Akaashis room, I wait outside his door until the time says 12:00. It finally strikes twelve I hopped into the room turned on the lights and ran on top of Akaashi.

"Wake Wakey birthday boyyyyyyyyy!!" I said while bouncing on him trying to wake him up.

"Huh- Uh!?- (Y\N) what are you doing here!?" He seemed frightened at the sudden visit I usually call in advance before coming to his house but I wanted this to be special.

"I came to celebrate your birthday!? Duhhh~" He seemed annoyed I could tell he just wanted to sleep

He grabbed me down and hugged me, we ended up cuddling until he wanted to wake up.

Akaashi soon woke up after me, when we got up we made pancakes with ice cream and strawberries and all that good stuff!

We both ended up with a face full of whipped cream but I didn't mind.

When we finished cleaning up I took out shopping and let him buy whatever he wanted. To end the day off right we went star gazing it was almost as beautiful as him...Almost.

When we went home a bunch of our friends and his teammates were there. Bokuto and Kuroo annoyed him the rest of the night while Hinata tried to convince everyone to go play volleyball. Which we did 😗

At the end of the night we all fell asleep in the school gym, the chairman was not pleased with us. It didn't matter to any of us we all had a fun night and I hope to do it again next year

Because...

I love him 💕


	8. 🎉💔 Please don't forget...Kyōtani birthday special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again came out on Wattpad on time ;-; well kinda on time

Happy kinda late birthday, Kyotani!!!

This is a bad excuse for Angst so I'm sorry ;-;

_______________________________________________________

________________________________________________

________________________________________

______________________________

___________________

_________

___

__

_

* * *

**Kyōtanis Pov.**

I couldn't be happier this year, we don't have a training camp on my birthday so I can now spend my birthday with (Y\N) and not Oikawa. Every year my birthdays have been the same, I get half-assed happy birthdays from my team, and a short text from (Y\N) only saying happy birthday with way too many emojis.

I'm glad I get to share my birthday with someone who cares about me.

* * *

Third-person Pov.

Sadly Kyōtanis birthday fell on a Monday so he'd have to share some of his special days with Oikawa. Of course, this annoyed him but what can you do this is Oikawa we're talking about.

He quickly got out of bed as he woke up late, he got dressed and headed to the bus running. He met up with you at the bus stop, you two stepped in the bus sat down, and started chatting.

* * *

(Y\N) pov.

"Are you ever going to come on time?" I asked him this in a joking manner, he did not take this as a joke like always.

We ended up arguing on how to say things in a joking manner and how some things aren't funny. This was nothing new but something was off, he seemed more excited today.

It was kinda unsettling but cute at the same time

* * *

Kyōtani pov.

We finally got off the bus and they haven't wished me a happy birthday yet, maybe they were planning to some other time? I hope so at least.

We both went to our separate classes, everyone looks at me like they usually do. No one has wished me a happy birthday for some reason...that hurts.

Not even my significant other wished me a happy birthday...did they forget?

* * *

(Y\N) Pov.

Kyōtani and I ate lunch together but I could still tell something was up, had I forgotten something why was he excited?

"It's cool that I didn't have training camp today right?"Kyōtani asked this but it was confusing me, does he not like volleyball anymore? "Do you not like the training camps?" He seemed taken back by the response I gave he just confused me more.

"Oh. No, it's not that- You know what just forget about it!" He quickly blurted out he looked both angry and embarrassed but why?

What did I do

* * *

Third-Person pov

The day slowly started to end the last thing to do today was Volleyball practice. Kyōtani didn't care who wished him a happy birthday he just wanted to feel like someone cared.

So he walked into practice with a little hope.

* * *

Kyōtani pov.

"Shut it Shittykawa- Huh? Kentaro you're late go run laps." Iwaizumi was just yelling at Oikawa for babbling off with Mattsun and Makki. "Right" I began to run laps and thinking to myself 'they forgot, they really didn't remember.'

The practice was boring as always and still nothing. Did I have the day wrong, do birthdays not matter in highschool anymore, did I do something wrong?

Why do I feel like this? I hate it.

* * *

Third-person pov.

Practice went on like normal and everyone changed and went home. Kyōtani did his nightly facetime call with (Y\N) and got ready for bed. After a few hours, he finally fell asleep

When he woke up the next morning he checked his calendar and sure enough, They Forgot.

* * *

Why me...

* * *

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Words: 618


	9. ☁️Tsukishima X Female!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to a special salt shaker
> 
> BTW this is a year later they are 2nd years now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first Fanfiction i ever wrote so sorry that its bad I've gotten a little better but here you go

(Y\N)'s P.O.V.

I was a few days old when I found out hitting a dumb pretty boy in the face for being a little stuck up bitch can get you expelled!, "Lucky me"

Karasuno huh...

Heard they have a good volleyball team...

But we'll see...

3rd Person P.O.V.

You went to the office and got your uniform from the desk lady.

You head home and lay down you watch some YouTube check social media then slowly fall asleep.

You got ready and headed to school. You walk in with everyone else and head to class.

You sit in a seat next to a tall blond kid.

Tsukishima P.O.V.

Some girl who looks like she's trying to be a tough bitch sits next to me.

Honestly, it's annoying how she Keeps biting her Pencil and drawing on her Eraser.

"Do you need anything?" She asked me in a cold rude tone

"No, But could you stop looking stupid?" I respond smugly to her

She starts glaring at me like it should be scaring me.

I smirked and looked away...

But I can't lie she's kinda cute...

(Y/N)'s P.O.V.

Some annoying kid kept giving me glares in class todY but to be honest I don't really care I just wanna meet the volleyball team!

I start heading to the gym excited to meet the team

I great the captain Ennoshita and introduce my self

They welcome me, One boy I think his name was "Hajime", "Hinata", "Pinata", one of those I don't really remember nor do I care

I walk up to the current club manager Yachi

She shyly says Hello say I great her back

I asked why she wanted to quit being a team manager and she told me that her mom got a new job and they had to move I nod as she tells about the team

She explains volleyball to me

I nodded even though I already know how to play...

Then they start practice and I watch as Yachi keeps teaching me what I'm supposed to do

I keep nodding as a watch them play.

Then the ball comes flying toward Yachis face I quickly block her face with my arm

That same blond boy from class comes running

Tsukishima P.O.V.

I almost hit Yachi and that cute Girl From earlier

I quickly ran over and apologized

Everyone in the room looked kinda shocked that I actually apologized for my actions by I ignore them

I asked him If she was alright

"Yeah but you need to be more careful someone could get seriously hurt."

"Sorry" I can't believe I just apologized...

The game continues.

3rd Person P.O.V.

After practice, everyone starts cleaning up Yachi shows you where the keep the cleaning supplies and how they clean at the gym you nod and help pick up

After you finish you go to the locker rooms and change when you walk up someone grabs your shoulder and yells out at you

"Boo."

you scream.

The strange person starts laughing

"It's just me" You see Tsukishima start walking with you

"I'm Tsukishima Kei," he said

"(L\N) (M/N)"

(Y\N) P.O.V 

I met a kid named Tsukkishima we walked home together and ever since then we've been hanging out

He and I have grown really close and though he can be a bitch some times he's still a good person

One day though something happened...

Text

(My salty Dino 🧂)

\- Hey (M\N) can we hang out tonight?

(Oikawa Abuser 💕)

Yeah sure Tsukki when and where?

(My salty Dino 🧂)

\- By the fountain in the park at 5 pm. Don't be late.

(Oikawa Abuser 💕)

I'll try my best 💖

(My salty Dino 🧂)

\- 😒

3rd person P.O.V.

You got ready and headed out of the house and go to the fountain

And uh oh...

It's already 5:10

You find Tsukki sitting on a bench

"What took so long!?" Tsukishima asked annoyed

"I had to um.." You say nervously

"Um??? I'm what!?" He seemed angry

"I had to water my goldfish!!" You spot out quickly

"You're such an idiot I can't believe I love yo-" He covered his mouth quickly after realizing he had just confessed

"...."

You both are dead silent

Tsukishima P.O.V

10 Mins ago....

Where is she...

What's taking her so long.

She finally arrived and she was LATE.

We argue about what took so long when...

"You're such an idiot I can't believe I love yo-"

Shit...

She's Gonna hate me

One of the only friendships I could keep I just had to ruin

Why me...

Why does bad stuff always happen to me...

(Y\N) P.O.V.

"Y-you what..." I stuttered out"

"I don't anything!! You didn't hear anything!" He quickly protested and denied the facts.

"I like you too" I replied

"Y-You do.."

"Of course you idiot!"

We hugged and kissed by the fountain

"What do I tell my parents when they find out I'm daring a salt shaker..."

"Oh shut up!"

_______________________________________________________________________________

The End

Words: 863


	10. Suggestions are open!!

**I am taking suggestions at this moment.**

please comment:

What Character -

Readers gender -

(Optional) What the story is about - 

Is it a fluff, angst, for your birthday -

That's all byeeee


	11. ☁️ Kita X GenderNetural!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by - Solangelo_Rules

"Hey, Kita..." [Y/N] slowly walked through the doors; they seemed deflated as if something bad had just happened. "Is something wrong?" Kita quickly replied as he saw the state his lover was in. "I got misgendered again today." Y/N often got misgendered for their (Feminine/Masculine) appearance. 

"Why does it matter what they think of you?" Kita always loved [Y/N] no matter what they did. "It makes me think that people won't respect me because of my gender." [Y/N] started to cry as they believed it was their fault people did this. He always felt bad whenever [Y/N] came home in tears because of what someone else did.

"I think you look beautiful, no matter what gender you are." Whenever this happened, Kita would always be there to comfort [Y/N]."How cheesy." [Y/N] could never take anything seriously, even when it was about them. "Weren't you just crying?" Kita looked at [Y/N] in disbelief.

"Yes I WAS, keyword there was" [Y/N] started teasing Kita. "You're worse than both the twins sometimes," Kita said, knowing you'd be offended by that. "Hey! don't compare me to those assholes!" [Y/N] immediately barked back. "Then don't act like them." Kita was usually serious and straightforward, but [Y/N] weirdness sometimes rubs off on him.

'I don't act like the dollar store Killing Stalking cast!" [Y/N] always claimed Atsumu looked like a character from this one manwa. No one on the volleyball team knew what he was talking about. (Except Suna)

"[Y/N for the last time, I don't know what that is!" Kita always told [Y/N] that he didn't know these things, but [Y/n] would always talk about them. "I said I'd let you borrow my manwa!" [Y/N] and Kita started bickering about killing stalking, which soon ended up with [Y/N] explaining what Killing Stalking is.

"You read that!?" Kita was disgusted with [Y/N] reading choices. "Yes." [Y/N was very straight forward, which always scared Kita.

"I need to keep a closer eye on what you read and watch." Kita strickly said disappointed in you. "You can't stop me," Kita just glared at him. "So are we just going to forget about the whole misgendering situation you were going on about an hour ago?" Kita said not to be rude but to see if [Y/N] was truly okay. 

"Well, It still kind of hurts...But I won't let that hold me back!" [Y/N] was always kind-spirited and didn't let things hold them down. Kita just giggled and cuddled up next to [Y/N]. "I love you [Y/N]."

"I love you too Kita."

You both snuggled up to each other and soon fell asleep in each other's kind embrace.


	12. ☁️ Aone X Male!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is really short, I just wanted to write something very fluffy for this teddybear of a man
> 
> TW - None
> 
> Help - (f/b) Favorit beverage, (f/m) Favorite Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by - Bellahaikyuu

"I've always wanted a boyfriend that's taller than me, that'd be so cool and quirky!" No! NO!

Sometimes having a soft, and cute boyfriend that's taller than you is good. Everywhere you go people will stare at you and your tall ass boyfriend. I love him to pieces but Aone is the strange person on this planet, and I would bet money on that.

Every time I go to watch him play volleyball, He stands there pointing at someone on the other team. I feel bad for his team sometimes.  
I'll always love him though.

\--

"How was practice?" Aone walked in the door obviously tired. He just nodded and smiled, Aone has never been a man of many words. Our conversations are mostly one-sided, but I never minded.

While Aone went to shower I made (f/b) for both of us and set up a pillow and blanket fort with the couch. I put on (f/M), waited for Aone to finish his shower.

He soon finished his shower and put on clothes to come to sit with me. Every Friday we have a movie night so we can calm down and take in life.

Everyone goes through rough patches in their life, and Aone was there through all of it and is still here with me. 

We both snuggled up close under the blankets and pillows and watched (f/m), I'm glad I get to spend my life with Aone. It was the best choice I ever made.

I'm sorry that this is really short, I had no inspiration for this. I also don't know a lot about him since he doesn't say much. So I'm really sorry!


	13. Ushijima X Chubby!Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he really love me...? 
> 
> I'm so stupid...
> 
> Suggested by - midnight3131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this late at night because of that random spring of Inspiration. So I apologize before writing this, if this ends up being shit.
> 
> I'm so sorry if anyone takes offence to this chapter, I have a bit of fat on me and struggle with staying positive of my body weight, but I want to say that no matter your weight, gender, race, and/or sexuality you are beautiful and strong. I love and care for you!

! **Help point!**

Y/N - Your Name 

Y/C - Your Club

* * *

Y/N was a beautiful, young, and smart girl. She usually did good in class, had a few friends, and had a small- no judge crush on her school's volleyball captain Ushijima Wakatoshi! Her friends would always pick and tease her for this crush.

Though [Y/N] sounds like a perfect girl, she's insecure. She's mostly insecure about her weight, [Y/N] isn't the slim and fit body type society claims to be "Hot". 

She always thought A strong and handsome guy like Ushijima would never fall for someone like her, and maybe she was right.

Y/N was president of [Y/C] and left around the same time all the clubs did, so most days if she was lucky she'd walk by Ushijima on her way out of school. 

Today was, how do I put it. Let's say today was "Different. Though [Y/N] thought Ushijima was the hottest guy in the world, he wasn't the most popular. It was rare for any of the guys in the volleyball club to get asked out, but today a young girl took her chance. 

Oh, I forgot to add, this young girl wasn't you. 

No, you could never work up the courage to ask out The Ushijima Wakatoshi captain and ace of the volleyball team. If you did, it's just a dream, one you probably never want to wake up from.

This young girl that decided to ask out Ushijima was short, small, had brown hair, dark skin, and was stunning (Not me simping over a fake person I just made up on the spot)

[Y/N] slowly walked to the gate of the school to see Ushijima and this girl talking, Y/N knew she shouldn't but she listened in. The girl was rambling about small things which [Y/N] decided were unimportant and was about to walk away, when the girl blurted out "Listen Ushiwaka, I really like you and wanted to know if you want to go out sometime?" 

[Y/N] froze in place, her crush was being asked out, in front of her, and she couldn't do anything about it. [Y/N] didn't know what to do so she quickly walked by blurring out any words that might have been said at that moment.

As [Y/N] reached home she felt as if her whole world had come crashing down. She walked into her house and plopped down on her bed. 

**\--Times Skip--**

[Y/N] was walking into class, she in the back of the class as always. Tendou quickly sat next to her, "So~ I hear you like Wakatoshi-Kun, Is that right?" Tendou asked in his Sing-song voice. 

"How- How did found out?" [Y/N] knew there was no point in arguing with Tendou, I mean it's Tendou. "Well every time you two pass In the hall you make this really wide smile, you stay back near the gate just to walk by Wakatoshi-Kun, and you got very upset when that girl asked him out~" Tednou finished his long statement in one breath. ( [A/N] You can't tell me he wouldn't know all of this)

"I have many questions, one how do you know all of these things?" [Y/N] asked mainly concerned for her life. "I have to watch over everyone that likes Wakatoshi-Kun, he'd probably end up with a psychotic bitch if it wasn't for me." Temdou finished his sentence with a creepy smile.

"Are you saying I'm a creepy bitch?" [Y/N] asked as Tednou looked her up and down, then walked away. [Y/N] just stared at him in disbelief.

**\-- Time skip, Again --**

Now that [Y/N] was aware that Tendou was following her she couldn't let the feeling go and always thought she was being watched. As the day reached an end [Y/N] started to head out of school when to boys grabbed her right outside the gate. They covered her eyes with a piece of cloth and dragged her away.

Someone's hand was covering her mouth, she couldn't scream. She didn't understand what was going on.

After only a few minutes of walking and the two boys arguing, they put her down. [Y/N] took the cloth off of her eyes to see...The volleyball team?

Behind her were Semi and Shirabu who were arguing over who did the most work. "The hell is going on..." [Y/N[ blurted out very concerned. "I'm asking you out" Ushijma quickly replied, you were shocked, confused, and very concerned.

The room fell with silence, [Y/N] got up and started to walk backward. "Do you accept my confession or not?' Ushijima asked, something struck in [Y/N] realizing who it was that was asking her out. "Well i- um, i like you too?" [Y/N] replied not knowing what else to say.

The whole volleyball team started celebrating because Ushijima got his first girlfriend.

Two people were not pleased about this  
I know you can guess one.

**"At least [Y/N] is happy with Waka-Kun..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~You are beautiful~
> 
> Don't let anyone tell you any different
> 
> -Authors Notes-
> 
> I hate this one, it might be because I'm not a huge simp for Ushijima. But this one is shit.  
> It went in so many different ways.  
> Goodnight


	14. A/N -Please read-

So I don't know if I'm going to continue this book, I know I'm really bad at one shots 

This is really just a side project I had no intentions of anyone to actually read this (I know not many have but people still have)

I think I might change it to a "scenarios" book.

If you don't know what this is basically I'll give a scenario "First date" then say how that will go with whatever Haikyuu character you want.

So give suggestions for that. I'm going to finish up requests from when this was a one shot book so don't worry.

Please understand I have no inspiration for this book, I have other books like this if you want to read those and my main project "Here to leave"

I'm sorry about this but I just hate this book as it was my first, it's horrible written and I was clearly not made to write one shots as I can't get over 500+ words.

Thank you


End file.
